La luz de sus ojos
by AriSkyYuki
Summary: Estefania "Fanny" Ramirez, una chica normal regresa a Tokyo despues de 8 años, se encontrara en una situacion dificil en el momento en que dos hombres, de mundos opuestos se le declaren. Las cosas se complicaran cuando este involucrada accidentalmente entre el FBI y BO. Actualizacion Viernes-sabado. Re editado, muchos reviews
1. Cap I Recuerdo

**La luz de sus ojos**

_**Summary: Estefania "Fanny" Ramirez, una chica normal de Estados Unidos, despues de 8 años regresa a Tokyo. Su vida dara un giro de 180° cuando dos hombres totalmente opuestos esten interesados en ella. Donde su seguridad peligra al estar en medio del FBI Y BO.**_

ustedes me diran que pareja quieren que se forme :)

re editado, en vez de one shot, decidi hacer con mas capitulos

Espero lo disfruten

Detective Conan no me pertenece sino a su mangaka Gosho Aoyama

Nota: no tiene nada que ver con la serie original, si existe la organización, pero igual no tiene nada que ver con la serie original.

…..

…..

Cap I Recuerdo

Decian que era alguien que no tenia remordimientos, que era un hombre frio, un asesino a sangre fría que no le importa a quien matar. Pero…. No siempre fue asi, Gin, era alguien alegre, algo timido, que se preocupaba mucho por los demás, sentía empatía por otros, era muy considerado, a su madre la adoraba mucho;….incluso….. se enamoro de alguien.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

En una casa, una mujer de unos 29 años, se encontraba, tirada en el suelo, siendo golpeada con un cinturón por un hombre de unos 35 años, la mujer solo podía gritar de dolor mientras era lastimada por su esposo, tenia los brazos ensangrentados, estaba toda adolorida. Un niño de 8 años, atrás de la puerta de la cocina, solo podía observar con temor como su padre alcoholico golpeaba a su madre. Seguir observando eso, ver a su madre siendo golpeada, se sentía imponente en poder hacer algo para ayudarla. Su padre estaba por matar a su madre, la estaba pateando cerca del pecho, su padre estaba decidido a patearla en la cara.

No lo iba a permitir, el pequeño niño fue corriendo hacia la mesa de la cocina para agarrar un cuchillo y tratar de evitar que su padre violento matara a su madre, fue a detenerlo, pero el hombre aventó al niño contra el mueble de la cocina. Apenas logro levantarse de forma dolorosa, ese golpe hiso que quedara medio inconsciente, apenas abría un poco los ojos y vio como su padre habia empujado a su madre hacia la puerta de la cocina. Su padre estaba por pisarle la cabeza a su madre. Pero en eso, hubo un ruido estruendoso, como si un rayo hubiera caído en esa casa, el hombre solo abrió los ojos de sorpresa, automáticamente, puso su mano sobre su estomago, cuidadosamente subió la mano para observarla teñida de un color rojo vivo, sentía perder equilibrio y caer en el suelo, completamente inconsciente; la madre, solo pudo abrir los ojos pesadamente y vio como su esposo o mejor dicho, ex esposo, yacía en el suelo sin mover ni un musculo, observando como el cuerpo inherte se bañaba de sangre. La mujer levanto un poco mas la vista y pudo observar como su pequeño estaba sosteniendo en sus manos una pistola que ella habia comprado con un permiso para seguridad.

**- Ryo –** susurro la madre Takashi del pequeño, entre sorprendida y con lagrimas en los ojos, a pesar de estar golpeada en la cara tenia una sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

**- ¡Mama! –** fue lo que dijo el pequeño mientras corria hacia los brazos de su madre, siendo correspondido por esta.

Asi es, su nombre es Takahashi Ryo りょう 諒, acababa de dispararle al hombre que habia atormentado sus vidas, al hombre que siempre se salía a las 11:00 pm y regresaba a las 17:00 del otro dia, al hombre que habia golpeado a su madre.

La joven madre, se levanto como pudo, con las piernas adoloridas, con los brazos casi entumecidos como si le hubieran arrollado los brazos con un sillón, con la poca fuerza que tenia trato de llegar al sillón, siendo ayudada por su pequeño Ryo **– Oka-san, esperame un poco – **dijo el pequeño Ryo mientras recostaba en el sillón a su madre**- llamare una patrulla y una ambulancia.**

El pequeño no perdió tiempo y se acerco al teléfono de su casa para poder. Había pasado solo unas horas hasta que la policía de Tokyo, llego a la casa del pequeño y de su madre. En eso, la ambulancia que los policías habían mandado a llamar, se llevaron a la madre de Ryo, mientras tanto, los policías entrevistaban al pequeño para saber mas acerca de lo que habia sucedido.

Al otro dia, el pequeño se encontraba en el hospital, siendo acompañado de un policía, para poder visitar a su madre. El pequeño estuvo jugando cuidadosamente con su madre, para evitar lastimarla. Las horas pasaron rápido para la madre y para el hijo, eran las 8 de la noche, la madre descansaba en la cama de hospital para poder reponerse, mientras que su pequeño Ryo-kun se encontraba acostado de rodillas, usando sus brazos como almohadas, recostadas sobre la cama donde estaba su madre.

El hospital se encontraba silencioso, todo parecía un cementerio, la diferencia era que en el hospital se podía respirar tranquilidad, pero, nadie contaba con que una sombra negra se acercaba de manera cuidadosa hacia la habitacion 1576, habitacion donde se encontraba una madre y su hijo de 8 años. La puerta de la habitacion se abrio estruendosamente, el pequeño dio un brinco de sorpresa y al ver a la sombra, a pesar de estar algo oscuro, la reconoció, el pequeño antes de siquiera poder defender a su madre, ese hombre habia empujado al niño hacia una pared.

Todo paso tan rápido y a la vez tan lento, el pequeño Ryo, con una mirada atormentada pudo observar como su padre, con un vendaje en su abdomen, estaba apuñalando a su madre, mientras esta solo daba unos gritos ahogados, con lagrimas en los ojos. En eso, doctores, enfermeras y policías habían llegado al lugar para someter al hombre y tratar de salvar a la mujer, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde, la mujer se encontraba con los ojos abiertos, ensangrentada, el padre del pequeño habia saltado de la habitacion para caer en un árbol que se encontraba enfrente de la habitación del hospital.

Ryo se quedo en el suelo, sin poder reaccionar, solo sintió como era cargado por un policía, veía como era alejado de su madre, que era cubierta por una manta blanca, luego ver como su padre escapaba de los policías, ser lastimado y luego arretsado. Uno podría haber visto como sus ojos, que tenían un brillo inocente comenzaba a apagarse, a mostrar solo odio y rencor en esos ojos.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Se encontraba caminando sin rumbo un pequeño niño de 11 años, el estomago le gruñía, en eso, unas tres personas llegaron enfrente del pequeño, dos hombres y una mujer. Quería quitarle lo que traia en la mochila, pero el niño solo movio la pistola y con tres balazos, mato a las tres personas. El niño con odio, se acerco a uno de los hombres que solo recibió un rozon, el hombre con un cuchillo le empezo a atacar para matarlo, pero el niño, con enojo, exaltado, le disparo al hombre en las piernas.

**- Muere –** le dijo el niño con odio, enojo, rencor, sobre todo lo ultimo al verlo igual a cierto hombre que lo lastimo y con un ultimo balazo mato al hombre al dispararle en la cabeza.

El niño de 11 años, solo se quedo observando con rabia el cuero inerte del piso. En eso, escucho unos pasos y al girar miro aun hombre, "oculto" entre las sombras..

**- Brillante pequeño –** decía la voz de un hombre que acababa de ver lo que el pequeño niño habia hecho **- tienes sangre fría –** dijo mientras veía con una cara seria pero fría y escalofriante los cuerpos de las personas tirados, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna.

**- ¿Quien eres? –** dijo el joven Ryo de ahora 11 años mirándolo con unos ojos llenos de ira y con odio.

**- Tranquilo –** dijo el hombre de voz casi inexpresiva, tenia un rostro escalofriante con una sonrisa enigmática **– sabes, tienes agallas para ser tan pequeño.**

**- Quien te crees –** dijo el pequeño con el cño fruncido y con una mirada fría y de un verdadero asesino.

**- Puedes venir a este lugar – **dijo el hombre de voz inexpresiva, extendiendo con su mano, cubierta de un guante negro, una pequeña tarjeta donde habia un numero** - piénsalo…..Gin.**

**-….-o0o-…..-**

Un hombre alto, de cabellos platinados, largo como a la altura de la cadera, con unos hermosos ojos verdes, de tez blanca, es de aproximadamente unos 21 años, vestido todo de negro, a pesar de tener puesto un sombrero negro que dejaba ver su cabello, no permitia que se vieran sus ojos, tenia unos guantes negros, para poder cubrir sus huellas, a pesar de ser tan joven, tenia una mirada muy seria, muy fría **– por favor, piedad-** suplicaba un hombre algo corpulento, un poco mas bajo que el joven, que se encontraba de rodillas, suplicando, con sangre escurriendo por su sien.

El hombre de cabellos platinados, sin decir nada, solo le disparo con una pistola con silenciador. El hombre se fue retirando del oscuro callejón, donde dejo abandonado el cuerpo del hombre que habia suplicado por su vida, se encontraba caminando por las calles de Tokyo, en eso, algo en su bolsillo estaba sonando, era su móvil, lo saco.

**- Que quieres Pisco – **dijo el joven **- ya termine el trabajo y dile que despues regresare.**

**- Mas vale que este muerto Gin – **dijo Pisco, un hombre de una voz algo gruesa.

**- Estará complacido –** dijo Gin con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**- Le avisare a "esa persona" que el trabajo esta hecho –** continuo hablando Pisco **- Cuando termines de hacer con lo que tengas que hacer, vas a esta dirección, ya que Tequila tiene un trabajo encargado por "esa persona" y necesitara ayuda**

Gin, colgó su teléfono móvil, se encontraba caminando por las calles de Tokyo, iba en camino hacia un centro nocturno, era como eso de las 6 de las tarde. Dentro de dicho centro nocturno se encontraba fumando mientras habia ordenado un Martini. En eso, las luces se apagaron para dar paso a un hombre de traje que por medio de un micrófono empezo a hablar el patrocinador del club-bar que iba a empezar el espectáculo de música, muchos músicos iban a dar uno de sus mejores debuts.

El lugar se lleno de música clásica, de, por asi decirlo, de la alta sociedad, la gente disfrutaba mucho de la música que se escuchaba. Gin, solo se encontraba sentado en una mesa, tomando una bebida alcoholica con hielo, solo tenia un rostro algo serio.

Después de varias personas, que habían tocado diferentes tipos de música, se dio paso a una chica de 16 años, alta, como de 1.69, cabello castaño, el patrocinador empezó a explicar que se preparara el publico porque quedarían asombrados con lo que la niña les iba a cantar una canción con su hermosa voz.

Después de que las luces se acomodaran de una forma, todo quedo en silencio y el sonido de instrumentos musicales fue lo que empezo a sonar por toda la sala, las luces de la sala comenzaron a bajar un poco mas hasta quedar algo tenue. En eso, la niña empezo a cantar una canción con su hermosa y dulce voz [[La canción es de Ricky Martin, no se si esta bien la letra pero es lo que recuerdo un poco]] :

_A veces gris a veces blanco_

_Todo depende del lugar_

_Que no supiste cuando te dejo_

_Se que te tengo que olvidar_

_Pero yo prendí una velita pa mi santo_

Esa voz llamo la atención completa de todas las personas presentes en el lugar

_No dejes de pensar en mi_

Las pesonas, tanto hombres como mujeres, empezaron a quedar fascinados con aquella niña, de verdad, la niña tenia una voz hermosa. Esto llamo mucho a atención de cierto joven vestido completamente de negro, levanto levemente la vista y vio a la niña cantando con mucha dulzura y delicadeza.

_Tu recuerdo sigue aquí_

_Como el aguacero en el aire_

_Rompe y fuego sobre mi_

_Ay que no fuego lento_

_Quema y moja por igual_

Su voz era encantadora, era una voz tan linda, fuerte, pero con ese toqu tierno e inocente

_Besame_

_Eh sentido tu veneno al corazón_

_Quema y moja sin igual_

_Atrapados en las riendas del amor_

Despues de haber cantado, la adolescente dio un grito de emoción muy extrovertido y con eso, todas las personas empezaron a aplaudir con mucha fuerza y felicidad, muchos le decían que otra.

La joven de 16 años se encontraba caminando hacia la estación de trenes** – será mejor que me paresure – **se dijo mientras veía el reloj de su brazo que decía 8:25 pm **- papa dijo que iba a salir temprano del trabajo y me dijo que lo esperara en la estación de Tokyo.**

La adolescente o preadolescente estaba caminando cuando se topo con un hombre algo robusto, este hombre le dijo que le diera todo el dinero que traia, Fanny se negó diciendo que ese dinero era para llegar con su papa. El hombre saco una pistola y apunto con ella a la chica. La chica tenia lagrimas en los ojos, estaba aterrada….

Pero en eso….la chica escucho como algo caia, era un ruido sordo.

La chica, al abrir los ojos se encontró con un joven de unos 20 años, vestido completamente de negro, luego vio que el asaltante estaba tirado en el suelo, lo que hiso dejo impactado al joven, la chica le sonreía con una sonrisa muy dulce e infantil, como si de una niña se tratara.

**- Gracias –** dijo la pre-adolescente de 14 años con una gran sonrisa **- Mi nombre es Estefanía Ramírez, pero me dicen de cariño Fanny ¿y tu? ¿Como de llamas?**

**- Ryo Takahashi –** contesto el joven de cabellos platinados y ojos azules

**- Ryo…. Según se, significa algo asi como, sensibilidad….este… - **Estefania trataba de recordar

**- Empatía, timidez – **dijo con simpleza el joven

**- Oh si! Es cierto –** dijo Fanny

Gin/Ryo no tenia idea de porque le dijo el significado de su nombre a una chica que acababa de conocer una chica que habia cantado en un lugar para adultos. Como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos le contesto **– Es que estoy trabajando muy duro porque estoy ahorrando dinero para ir a este lugar –** dijo Fanny mostrándole un poster que decía:

"_Inauguracion Miracle Land"._

_20 del próximo mes_

**-…..-o0o-…..-**

En las calles de Tokyo, lejos del distrito Beika, por la zona financiera y comercial, una chica de 16 años y un joven de 21 años se encontraban caminando por las calles, en un día muy radiante, cálido y fresco. Fanny iba vestida con un pescador azul marino, con una blusa de manga corta color rosa pastel, llevaba puestas unas sandalias tipo romano; el joven vestia con un pantalón de mezclilla azul rey, una camisa blanca y llevaba puestos unos mocacinos negros, ¿Por qué habia ido vestido de otra forma y no de su ropa habitual?¿Por qué por la insistencia de la adolescente, accedió salir a pasear con ella?¿Por que no se negó cuando se lo pregunto? Todas estas preguntas y muchas mas pasaban por la cabeza del joven Gin; en realidad estaba ¿confundido?, es decir, el, a pesar de no tener que realizar ningún tipo de trabajo y que en esos días siempre esta solo, se encontraba de paseo, con Fanny. Ambos se encontraban caminando, disfrutando de la vista del cielo, de las plantas, de las personas…..bueno, al menos Fanny estaba con una cara llena de felicidad, mienras que Gin solo tenía una expresión de extrañeza y algo llamado ¿nostalgia? Antes, no le importaba las relaciones personales ni nada, solo se dedicaba a matar gente que se le encargara o hacer otro tipo de trabajitos; sin embargo, la convivencia con Fanny, le daba algo que hace años habia perdido, una agradable compañía. Hace unos días, por el dia que estaba por ser asaltada, Fanny, en agradecimiento, lo invito a que fueran a comer un helado o ir comer a un restaurante, Gin, acepto el agradecimiento y salieron a comer a un restaurante; y al llegar a dicho lugar decidieron comer al aire libre, en la zona de fumadores; Gin, a pesar de ser un fumador empedermino, no se fumo ni un solo cigarrillo en todo el dia.

**- ¿En que trabajas Ryo-kun? –** preguntó Fanny mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida

**- En un trabajo de "negocios" –** dijo con simpleza Ryo, solo estando recargado en la silla.

**- Buenas tardes –** llego un periodista de no mas de unos 24 años **- disculpen, hago una entrevistas a familias – **continuo hablando **- Me podría decir el nombre de su hermanita - ** dijo el periodista dirigiéndose hacia Gin.

**- No es mi hermanita –** dijo Gin/Ryo con simpleza

**- Oh.. ¿en serio? – **dijo el periodista sorprendido y algo intrigado

**- Sip –** dijo Fanny con una sonrisa **- pero, como buen amigo, ya lo adopte como hermano mayor – **pero luego se hecho a reir **– Nah, es broma, pero si es mi mejor amigo… y aunque no lo haya adoptado, lo quiero como uno**.

El periodista seguía platicando con Fanny haciéndole otro tipo de entrevista. Ryo/Gin tenia un rostro entre intrigado, curiosidad y …¿felicidad?. Ver a Fanny sonreir con las ganas que hacia, algo en su interior, aunque no muy en el fondo, comenzaba a brillar.

**-….-o0o-…-**

Los días pasaban, Fanny, pidiendo permiso a su papa, siempre salía a pasear con Ryo, encontrándose en el centro del Distrito de Beika; a veces Ryo le decía que no podía por unos asuntos (refiriéndose de fomra indirecta a su trabajo de la Organización).

Ryo, empezo a experimentar cosas que antes nunca experimento, la risa, la empatía, la alegría, sobretodo, algo que creyo que se habia apagado para siempre dentro de el….. el amor…

Ryo estaba viviendo varias experiencias con Fanny, a pesar de tener una actitud poco expresiva al principio con ella, Fanny le habia dado una compañía agradable, se sentía que su corazón, que se habia apagado por años, volvia a encenderse, la luz de sus ojos, que demostraban que era una persona empática, que se habia apagado, volvia a encenderse.

Fanny se convirtió en la luz de sus ojos, en la estrella que iluminaba su camino, estaba muy feliz, pero sobretodo…. Estaba enamorado.

Asi es, Ryo Takashi, conocido dentro de su organización como Gin, estaba experimentando el amor, a pesar de tener 21 años, a pesar de considerarla como hermanita, comenzó a sentir amor hacia Fanny; oficialmente, Ryo, se habia dado cuenta que se habia enamorado de Fanny, que Fanny era ese angel, esa otra mitad que le faltaba en su vida.

Su vida tendría un nuevo giro

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o**

**- Ryo – **empezo a hablar Fanny, sentada en la silla de una mesa de un restaurante familiar, mientras movia un poco lento su popote de su bebida, sentada, movia los pies de manera nerviosa** - me ire a estudiar al extranjero a Estados Unidos a estudiar por un programa de intercambio, regresare a mi pais natal.**

**- ¿Qué? –** fue lo único que Ryo/ Gin pudo decir, trataba de hacerse creer que solo era un sueño.

**- Dije que tengo que irme a Estados Unidos por un programa de intercambio –** dijo Fanny con algo mas de confianza, al ver la cara de tristeza y melancolía de Ryo, continuo hablando **- Oh, vamos Ryo, solo me tengo que ir por dos años, prometo que regresare **

**- ¿No puedes esperar otro año mas? –** pregunto Ryo, esperanzado de que no se fuera de su lado.

**- No puedo Ryo, es por el programa de intercambio –** decía mirándolo con una sonrisa.

**-….-o0o-….-**

**En el aeropuerto….**

"_Ultima llamada para el vuelo 289 A con destino a Nueva York, por favor, los pasajeros del vuelo 289 A con destino a Nueva York, favor de presentarse en la puerta 13"_

**- Ya es mi vuelo –** dijo despidiéndose de su mejor amigo y "hermano mayor" **– me tengo que ir –** antes de poder seguir el camino, fue detenida por la mano de Ryo, que le sostenía con dulzura.

**- Pero… no tienes que irte -** dijo Ryo sujentando de la mano **a - por favor, quedate, aquí….**- dijo Ryo mirándola a los ojos "_aquí… conmigo, quiero que estes conmigo, por que yo…..."_ pensaba Ryo, quería decirle lo que pensaba.

**- ¿Te volveré a ver? –** pregunto Ryo, observando con dulzura a

**- ¡Claro Ryo! ^^ –** dijo, mientras se acerco a su mejor amigo para darle un tierno abrazo, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y recargaba su cabeza sobre su pecho ya que era un poco as bajita **- Te hechare de menos –** dijo separándose y corriendo **- sabes, cuando regrese, iremos al parque Miracle Land para subirnos a la montaña rusa.**

Gin solo pudo sonreír por este comentario, recordando que le habia prometido que la llevaría al parque Miracle Land unos días antes de enterarse de que se iria a Estados Unidos, a Fanny. Solo podía ver, a través de los ventanales, como el avión, en el que ella iba comenzaba a despegar. De nuevo, gracias a ella, habia vuelto a sonreir, desde que la conoció pudo tener la sonrisa que se le apago por 10 años, gracias a ella, sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse, gracias a ella sentía que podía volver a sentir de nuevo, las experiencias que vivio con ella, las vivencias, los paseos, ella era como la luz que ilumino su camino oscuro, pero…. su sonrisa se fue al ver por los enormes ventanales del aeropuerto como el avión donde iba ella comenzó a descender hasta chocar con el suelo, el impacto fue tan fuerte que de inmediato el avión exploto, todo el avión quedo cubierto en llamas, los bomberos del aeropuerto fueron a apagar el incendio, pero era demasiado tarde, la gente en el avión habia muerto. Ryo/Gin abrio los ojos con sorpresa, sintió como lagrimas silenciosas salian por sus ojos, sintió como su corazón se estrujo, el brillo de felicidad que tenia en los ojos comenzó a hacerse mas oscuro, la expresión alegre que habia tenido hace solo unos momentos se esfumo dejando una mirada penetrante y fría como el hielo, su sonrisa… se fue, lentamente…..

**- Hey, compañero –** empezo a hablarle Vodka desde la entrada de la habitación

Gin, un hombre cuya edad se desconoce pero no rebasa los 30, solo abrio un poco los ojos cubiertos por su sombrero, se encontraba sentado en una silla, con sus piernas sobre una mesa, ¿Habia sido de casualidad un sueño? No... era mas que un sueño, era un recuerdo, un recuerdo de hace años. Porque tenia que volver a tener ese recuerdo que le arrebato a la luz de sus ojos. Sin perder su expresión seria, neutra, sin emociones, se levanto de la silla, ese dia tenia un "pequeño trabajito" que tenían que atender de inmediato.

**- Andando –** dijo o mejor dicho, ordeno. Saliendo de la habitacion con su compañero Vodka.

Ambos subieron al Porsche negro de Gin, despues de conducir mucho, dejaron el coche oculto entre algunos arbustos. Habían bajado, tenían que encontrarse con un hombre en un lugar apartado de la gente, mientras, subirían hacia la montaña rusa del parque Miracle Land.

Ser un hombre frio, sin remordimientos, sin emociones, sin empatía por nadie; sin embargo, jamás se olvidaría de esa chica, esa chica que fue la luz de sus ojos y que se apago al desaparecer de su vida para siempre, al haberla perdido, su corazón se apago, haciéndolo un hombre tan frio como el hielo, sin remordimientos que no le importa matar a quien sea, pues habia decidido que nadie debía de importarle, pues aquella luz que lo ilumino, al estar solo se habia esfumado de su vida….. pero….. ir al parque fue lo que muy en el fondo habia deseado pero…por ella, ir con ella, ese deseo, ese momento especial.

"_Quisiera que hubieras estado conmigo Fanny"_

El único recuerdo lleno de "sentimientos" de Ryo Takahashi, mejo conocido como… Gin

….

…

Que tal? Les gusto?

Espero que les haya gustado

Por fis muchos reviews

Gracias


	2. Cap II Regreso

Bueno, iba a dejarlo como one shot, pero creo que decidi dejarle con capítulos

Espero que les guste mucho

[nota de autora]

Detective Conan no me pertenece, sino a Gosho Aoyama

**….**

**…..**

Cap II Regreso

Una joven chica de unos 24 años, tez blanca, de cabello castaño, largo aunque no tanto pues le llegaba a la Altura de sus hombros, de 1.69, de unos ojos café claro como entre miel y achocolatados, desarrollada de manera normal, vestida con un pantalón formal color negro y una blusa formal blanca de manga larga, llevaba puestos unos zapatos de piso color negro, se encontraba bajando de un avión, bajaba con una mochila que va en la espalda mientras escuchaba las indicaciones:

_Señores pasajeros,_

_Hacer el favor de dirigirse a la sala 5,_

_para que puedan recibir sus maletas._

_Repito, señores pasajeros del vuelo 350 de New York a la ciudad de Tokyo_

_Favor de dirgirse a la sala5_

_Para que Recojan sus maletas_

La joven de 24, se encontraba en la sala mencionada para poder recoger sus maletas.

**- Han pasado 8 años, desde mi ultima visita –** dijo para si mientras esperaba que la maquina trasnportadora trajera sus maletas.

Mientras esperaba, observo como una familia, donde el hermano mayor y la hermanita estaban jugando, le nació un ligero sentimiento de nostalgia. En eso, algo comenzó, era su teléfono celular Ipod Marc 5, el nuevo modelo creado por los estadounidenses.

**- ¿Bueno? – **dijo la joven contestando su teléfono** - Hola papa!...si, estoy recogiendo mis maletas – **continuo hablando **– Pues estoy esperando para poder recoger mis maletas… si, yo te llamo cuando llegue a casa… si papa…. Si voy a comer bien… descuida, no pasara nada…. oki…. Te llamo del teléfono de la casa cuando llegue... vendras en un mes?!... que bien, que bueno que estes libre... si, no lo he olvidado, en 2 semanas es... si, tu tambien cuidate… te amo bye.**

La joven agarró las ultimas maletas que le faltaban por agarrar para poder salir del aeropuerto. Salió caminando, recordando un poco de su ultima visita, Tokyo no habia cambiado casi nada desde que estuvo ahí.

Al salir del aeropuerto, sentía una tranquilidad increíble de respirar, el cielo tan despejado como lo recordaba, la ciudad, igual de bella como la habia visto antes.

Pidió un taxi, con ayuda del conductor, subió sus dos maletas a la cajuela del taxi, subió a la parte de los pasajeros y le pidió al taxista que la llevara a una dirección cerca del Distrito Beika

Despues de un largo trayecto, habia llegado al centro del distrito Beika, de Tokyo, con sus dos maletas se fue caminando por las calles de Tokyo, su casa o mejor dicho su departamento estaba por el centro comercial del Distrito, no le quedaba muy lejos, además de que prefería caminar.

"Uno hace ejercicio caminando" pensó para si mientras caminaba por las calles de Tokyo directamente a un departamento de 6 estrellas, ese lugar era muy alto, de unos 100 pisos, la zona donde se enocntraba era un lugar muy agradable. al llegar al departamento, subio por el ascensor a su piso ya que estaba por el piso 50. Despues de que el elevador parara en el piso indicado, se fue jalando su maleta, mientras llevaba su mochila en la espalda, iba caminando directo a su departamento.

Al entrar, pudo ver que la encargada de la limpieza que su padre contrato, habia dejado impecable el lugar, todo en orden... Un tio decia que mejor el cuidara la casa de ellos, ya que segun el, esa mujer de edad avanzada como por los 59 años, no podian confiar en ella debido a que podia robarles, sin emabrgo, su padre le habia dicho que era mas dificil confiar en el que en la señora, depsues de todo, la señora era la nana que cuido de su padre siendo muy pequeño. Jamas dudo de la señora, se quedo observando mas tiempo, le habia llegado un sentimiento de nostalgia.

**- Muy bien -** se dijo a si misma -** empezare por arreglar mi ropa de mis mochilas y saldre a caminar.**

Despues de arreglar sus cosas, comenzo a darle una gran limpiada a su casa, termino, guardo lo ultimo que faltaba, despues de haber puesto a lavar ropa y haberla puesto a sacar en el tendedero, despues de haberse dado una ducha y haberse cambiado la ropa que traia por un vestido de flores y se puso unas sandalias y un sombrero de paja para calor, agarro sus llaves, su bolsa se mano, en su vestido tenia una bolsita para poner algo de dinero y dentro de su bolsa u monedero con mas dinero.

Se encontraba caminando por las calles de Tokyo, el dia era perfecto para ir a comer un helado, estaba feliz. Al salir del distrito donde esta su departamento, fue caminando por las calles para poder llegar a una plaza en especial, estaba pensando si tomar un autobus o tomar taxi.

En el trayecto, de vez en cuando, dejaba a un lado su libro, para cruzar una calle o subir un puente peatonal. se encontraba leyendo un libro de una novela policiaca. Estaba muy entretenida leyendo la novela, era como la sexta vez que la leia, esa novela tenia como 950 paginas menos que la de los miserables pero mas que el psicoanalista.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o**

Gin se encontraba acompañado de su compañero Vodka, ese dia "_ESA PERSONA" _no les había dejado ningún trabajo, ya que ese era trabajo para unos nuevos integrantes.

Habian ido a un hotel, donde tenian que verse con un"cliente" que EL, les habia dicho que debian de mantenerlo vigilado... sino todos los esfuerzos se irian al inodoro.

Gin se encontraba afuera de una habitacion, mientras se llevaba a la boca un cigarrillo de marca.

Despues de un rato, la puerta se abrio dando paso a una mujer de vestido negro muy corto, arriba de las rodillas, muy pegado al cuerpo, era de tirantes dicho vestido, los tirantes estaban caidos, la mujer se encontraba medio despeinada.

**- Descuiden- d**ijo la mujer sacando una mini pistola de su muslo derecho y la cargaba** - Ya les di la informacion... ahora yo me hare cargo del resto**

detras de ella salio un hombre algo bajo, un poco robusto, que salio algo agitado pero aun asi no estaba tan desarreglado como la mujer, excepto por su corbata - Mas vale que hagas bien tu trabajo

"Esa persona" sabe que me debe un ENORME FAVOR, por lo que si me matan el sabe que todo se iria al inodoro

**- No juegues con nosotros Iria - **dijo enojado Vodka

**- descuida Vodka, "cariño" -**dijo la mujer Iria** - Si quisiera jugar con ustedes te lo hubiera pedido mejor a ti - d**ijo señalando a GIn

**- Voy a vomitar -** dijo Gin con un rostro inexpresivo

**- Espero que Vermouth me recompense por haberles ayudado con esto -** continuo hablando Iria mientras se empezaba a retirar dirigiendise al elevador, pudo observar que habia un punto negro poco comuin **- eh? que es esto?**

**- Je -** se rio Gin mientras le quitaba la cosa negra a Iria **- Asi que tenemos a un zorro detras de nosotros**

**- ¿eh?, pero como compañero? - **pregunto muy intrigado Vodka.

**- debio verme compra el Lámou -** continiuo hablando Iria mientras se guardaba la pistola en el muslo derecho de donde la saco **- este perfume es caro y aun con mi trabajo.. no es facil... de hecho, el perfume aun no esta en el mercado todavia**

**- Parece que tendremos que cambiar los planes - **dijo Gin indicandole a Vodka que se retiraran del lugar

**- Supongo -** dijo Iria** - Bueno... creo que es todo**

**hey! pero... si aun no nos dices del porque el "FAVOR" -** exigio Vodka quedando enfrente de Iria

**- Bueno...como seria en ingles A SECRET MAKE TO WOMAN ,WOMAN" -** imito Iria la famosa frase de Vermouth

**- Hiciste lo mismo que ella - **dijo Gin con un tono de asco y serio

**- oh vamos Gin... bueno... es mejor que me vaya a trabajar - **empezo a retirarse Iria tapandose el vestido con uns enorme gabardina-** adios guapos**

Despues de su reunion con la "amante asesina" . Gin y Vodka estaba saliendo del edificio, para poder dirigirse hacia un bar llamado New York World. ESTABAN en el centro del distrito Beika, el lugar donde estan todos los comercios... iban caminando muy "normales" (niormales para la organizacion negra). pero en eso, Gin solo volteo de lado y pudo observar a los lejos a una chica con vestido caminando distraidamente con un libro en la mano y llevaba puesto un siombrero.

No supo porque volteo a verla, tal vez era porque como miembro de la organizacion, siempre estaba a la defensiva pero sin perder la calma; ese dia hiso mucho viento y el sombrero de la chica se volo levemente haciendo que se levantara de la cabeza de la chica por poco.

Gii al observarla mejor sin el sombrero por un momento en su rostro apatico quedo sin palabras.

sin perder tiempo se fue camimando apresuradamente - Hey! compañero [o jefe como prefieran] - grito Vodka algo confundido o mejor dicho muy confundido ya que su compañero Gin se fue asi como si nada y apresuraba mucho el paso.

Gin fue caminando de manera apresurada pero sin perder su compostura, caminaba de manera que intimidaría a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino y que lo "molestara".

Seguía apresurando mas el paso, ya que la chica se alejaba de donde Gin se encontraba, debía de asegurarse que sus ojos no los engañaba.

"_Imposible….…."_ Pensaba Gin caminando mas a prisa con ese toque imponente

Se fue acercando mas rápido, sus cabellos platinados se movían al ritmo que su cuerpo lo hacia.

_Eres un gran amigo_

Gin debía de estar seguro al 100%

_Gracias por salvarme_

Gin habia llegado al puente principal del distrito, quien sabe cuanto corrió, pero habia dejado muy atrás a su compañero de trabajo Vodka, a lo lejos, pudo observar a la chica caminando al lado del rio, muy tranquila mientras leia un libro. Se fue acercando mas hasta que pudo alcanzarla cerca de una parada de taxis.

**- Fanny –** murmuro para si Gin al ver a la joven castaña, sin embargo, no pudo llegar a tiempo ya que la chica llego a tomar un taxi

**…..**

**…**

Gracias por leer el capitulo

Espero que les haya gustado mucho


End file.
